The present invention relates to a connector for a corrugated pipe for the fastening of a corrugated pipe and having a locking portion which includes at least one lip on a side of the locking portion directed towards the corrugated pipe, whereby in the locked condition of the connector for a corrugated pipe an interlocking portion lies opposite the locking portion.
Such connector for a corrugated pipes are sufficiently known in the art and are manufactured and distributed by the applicant itself Such connector for a corrugated pipes are often constructed as click together ties, whereby the locking portion is most of the time C-shaped. The legs of the C-shaped locking portion are inserted into an interlocking portion and interlock with the latter, whereby the lip extends between the corrugation peaks of a corrugated pipe and thereby fastens the corrugated pipe within such a connector for a corrugated pipe.
Further known connector for a corrugated pipes include a locking portion which is connected with the interlocking portion by way of a hinge or a connecting web. Also, in those connector for a corrugated pipes several lips engage the corrugations of a corrugated pipe.
As already mentioned, several, which means at least two or three lips, are required in the known connector for a corrugated pipes, which must engage the corrugation valleys of a corrugated pipe to be fastened. For example, when the pipe in the region of the connector for a corrugated pipe is bent or when a pulling force is exerted on the pipe, at least two or three lips are required in the prior art connector for a corrugated pipe in order for the connector to sufficiently robustly connect with a corrugated pipe at very exact specifications, permanently, and as far as possible tear-off proof. As a result, corrugated pipes of only one single corrugated pipe profile can be sufficiently strongly fastened with a specific connector for a corrugated pipe.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide on one hand a connector for a corrugated pipe of versatile use, which on the other hand is especially equipped with a further improved holding force for the corrugated pipe.
The cited object is at least substantially achieved with a connector for a corrugated pipe with the features listed in claim 1.
Especially practical and advantageous embodiments are apparent from the dependent claims.
The advantages to be achieved in accordance with the invention are based on the lip on the locking portion extending so far that it extends over more than 180xc2x0 C. of the corrugated pipe circumference between two adjacent corrugated pipe corrugations, whereby the lip portions are closer to one another relative to a plane of symmetry than the furthest spaced apart inner contours of the lip which are opposite to one another.
This means, especially in the lower end region of legs of the locking portion, the lip portions which are opposite to one another relative to the plane of symmetry are closer to one another than the regions of the lip which are opposite to the longitudinal axis of a fastened corrugated pipe.
The inner diameter of the lip can thereby be shaped evenly rounded or also linearly protrude or the like.
This enables an optimized force distribution onto the lip profile, especially at the end regions of the lips. An increased engagement pressure especially in the region in which such a connector for a corrugated pipe is normally pushed together can also be guaranteed.
Surprisingly, even when using a single lip, an increase in the rip out force of more than 30% can be achieved with this construction in accordance with the invention.
These surprising results are furthermore coupled with the circumstance that different profiles, especially fine or coarse profiles, of a corrugated pipe can be fastened in a connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the invention.
Of course, when giving up this last advantage, multiple lips can also be used in the connector for a corrugated pipe, for example, in order to provide an even higher holding force.
Advantageously, the lip extends symmetrically to a plane of symmetry or to a cylinder axis which extends in longitudinal direction of a fastened corrugated pipe. The lip thereby extends on one side at least by more than 90xc2x0 C. in circumferential direction of the corrugated pipe. It is thereby essential that the lip in the lower region, which means in that region where the locking portion ends, does not extend linear, which means tangential to the pipe diameter, but follows the pipe diameter at least for a short region, which means in that region in which the lip extends by more than 90xc2x0 C. in circumferential direction of the corrugated pipe, or at least partially approaches the pipe.
It is advantageous when the lip extends in circumferential direction of the pipe for more than 190xc2x0 C., especially more than 200xc2x0 C., for example, for 210xc2x0 C., 220xc2x0 C. or more.
In an additional region which lies beyond the 180xc2x0 C. circumferential extent, the lip should radially inwardly extend further than in that region which is part of the 180xc2x0 C. circumferential extent. The lip should thereby, as mentioned above, at least substantially approach or follow the outer circumference of the corrugated pipe in a corrugation valley in the additional region. The lip can thereby also be provided with a smaller diameter or circular section diameter than the associated corrugated pipe or the associated corrugated pipe within a corrugation valley, to be able to provide a compression between the outer circumference of the corrugated pipe and the lip of the locking portion.
Of course, radially inwardly the lip can be of different heights, which means, the lip itself can radially inwardly have a wavy profile, a toothed profile, or can be constructed otherwise. However, a continuous, linear lip profile is advantageous which at least substantially fits the outer diameter of a corrugated pipe in a corrugation valley.
Preferably, the inner partial radius of the lip is at least essentially even throughout, whereby the contour of the locking portion at the inner circumference of the locking portion to which the lip is connected can be at least substantially about oval. This has the effect that the required clearance can be created for providing the lip with different dimensions.
Although it is also possible to construct the locking portion and the lip asymmnetrically, it is very sensible for an easier handling to construct the locking portion symmetrical to a plane and to vary the progressively higher lip in its radial height symmetrically to both sides of the plane.
It is thereby especially essential that the height increases from the intersection of the plane of symmetry of the locking portion with the lip, which is also constructed symmetrically thereto.
Advantageously, the locking element has to legs with a connecting portion, whereby the legs together with the connecting portion serve as an elastic element, whereby the locking element can be interlocked with an interlocking portion by way of at least one detent portion.
The interlocking portion itself can also be provided with at least one lip, which corresponds to the lip on the locking element or is constructed as a continuation of that lip. It is also possible to provide one or more lips in the interlocking portion, whereby that lip or lips are staggered to the lip in the locking portion by the axial extent of at least one corrugated pipe corrugation. The locking portion can be connected with the interlocking portion by way of a connecting portion. This connecting portion can be realized, for example, in the form of a web or a film hinge or the like. In this manner, a connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the invention can possibly also be constructed as a connector for a corrugated pipe to be assembled by a swivel movement, whereby, however, according to the invention especially attention is given to a two-part connector for a corrugated pipe with separate locking portion and separate interlocking portion, since the advantages to be achieved according to the invention especially come into play here. It must particularly be noticed, that connector for a corrugated pipes with components connected through a film hinge have a point of weakness especially in region of the film hinge which is not present in a two-part connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the invention. Thus, when especially tear-out resistant connector for a corrugated pipes our required, one will always have to turn to a two-part connector for a corrugated pipe.
In the case of a two-part connector for a corrugated pipe, it is practical when the detent portions are provided on each of the legs which belong to the locking portion. The interlocking portion then has complementary recesses which correspond to the detent portions on the locking portion.
When a connector for a corrugated pipe is used in which the locking portion and interlocking portion are connected, the detent portion can be left out, since the opposite side is held by way of the film hinge, the connecting lip or the like. Otherwise is also possible, to provide a principally two-part realization of a connector for a corrugated pipe with the features according to the invention, with a connecting portion, which means, for example, a longer connecting web, for example, in order to permanently hold together the two components.
As already mentioned, it is especially advantageous to let the locking portion by way of its lip lie against the corrugated pipe, possibly under tension, and in the transition or overlap region between the locking portion and the interlocking portion, which means where the detent portions engage the interlocking portion. The corrugated pipe thereby has a somewhat smaller outer diameter than or the same outer diameter as the inner diameter of the lip in this region.
A spring portion is provided at the end region of the lip, so that the lip during pushing of the locking portion onto a corrugated pipe end can elastically give. To this end, a recess can be respectively provided at the end portions of the lip, so that in connection with the elastic properties of the material of which the connector for a corrugated pipe is normally manufactured, namely plastic, the lip can give way to the pipe, whereby at the same time also the elastic properties of the corrugated pipe can be used. However, since not only plastic corrugated pipes but also metal corrugated pipes can be fastened in the connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the invention, it can be efficient to arrange the elastic properties of the end portions of the lip in such a way that an elastic property of the corrugated pipe is not required.
It is well understood that the connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the present invention can be used as a connecting portion, for example onto a machine housing, which means a threaded connection or a bajonet connection extends from the interlocking portion. The connector for a corrugated pipe in accordance with the invention can also be used as a comer connection, a connector between two corrugated pipe ends, as a branch portion, or the like.